One Sunny Day in the Park
by Burrfoot and Fireforge
Summary: Two authors got together one night and this happened...R/R PLEASE!


Authors Notes: Hiyas! Kaze here..we have this kind of strange story...It's not really edited...so get over it..It was written really quick...and we've corrected most spelling mistakes.. anyways...  
Here's Ame...Hiyas mina-san! Ame here! This fic is kinda well weird and umm we just thought of and well its really funny and I think you should read it so read it ok?! Got it? Oh and kaze wants me to tell you its a crossover. *Sticks out her tongue* Happy kaze??   
Kaze: yes i am happy!   
Ame: well anyways we will let you get to the story ok? nice talking to you Ja ne!  
  
  
Chapter 1....  
  
Hi! I'm Kaze and I'm going to tell a story that happened a long time ago. So sit back and relax! ^^;;  
  
Once upon a time…wait…no that's too… old…. Lets say…. A long long time ago in a faraway land….Wait.. that's been used too much…Lets just say one day Ame and I were sparring when this ugly guy hopped out of no where…..oh wait… he came from behind a bush and said..no.wait I mean screamed.."I'M GOING TO KILL YOU."  
We laughed at him. "Yeah in your dreams….oh wait you couldn't even kill us in your dreams." Ame yelled back. I stood in silence while they started to argue….."You are so weak you couldn't even hurt a fly. I mean come on my little brother could hurt more then you and well lets say he's not very strong." Ame yelled. "I can too!" Dark replied. But we both knew he was lying and was petrified of us.   
I finally spoke up, "Who are you?"   
"Uhh…..Dark Angel, but you can call me dark."  
"Right."  
Ame and dark broke out into another word fight when yet another figure popped out from the bush..wait.. I mean the sky…A pink haired blur landed right on top of Dark.  
"AHHHHHH," dark screamed. Oy. Chibi-usa again. I wish she would stay in the future where she belonged, I thought to myself. Dark forgot about screaming at Ame and started chewing out Chibi-usa even though he didn't know who she was. Then while all the commotion was going on ANOTHER thing popped out of no where.. or was it the house? Wait. I must be insane. He came from the trashcan. No wait.. this time I'm sure he came from the tree. Mamoru. The guy with freaky loooooong dumb speeches.   
"I have arrived like a jack in the box out of a box!"  
OY. "PLEASE SHUT UP." Everyone yelled at once. Mamoru looked at us all and said, " What do you NOT like my speeches?" He looked sad but no one cared and everyone ignored him.   
He broke down and started crying like a baby. "Oh my another chibi! Where are the diapers and the bottle? I think its time to change the little baby and give him the bottle and put him in his bed for a little nappy pu." Ame said while trying not to laugh too hard.   
Everyone else was laughing.. yes even dark the one who thought he was going to kill us. Gag  
Mamoru looked up at everyone, "Your all mean to me." He wailed. He started throwing little roses at all of us. "DIE!! DIE!! DIE!!'"  
"Ack not another one who thinks he can kill us," I said with a sigh. "Oh and mamo-pu roses ARE NOT going to kill anyone.. ok so just SHUSH!" "Yeah and they are definitely like last season duh!" Ame said.  
  
"Your so demented Mamoru," chibi usa said." I don't even act like that and I'm 5 years old!!" Chibi usa stuck a bottle in Mamoru's mouth and he shut up and started drinking it.   
"Hey! no fair I want a bottle," dark cried.  
  
Then while Ame was shoving a bottle in dark's mouth another person appeared. And this time I PROMISE he came out of the stinking trash can. " Hi, I'm Shaun I have come to ruin your life." Ame walked up to him and slapped him. Then this time.. A huge daffodil appeared and out of it came, Crystal. She appeared with a huge knife in her hand and ran after Shaun. "DIE! DIE! DIE!" Shaun looked at her and started apologizing. " I didn't do it!!" And then also out of the daffodil came a vicous alligator, named Jander. It started chasing Shaun also. Jander bit one of his toes off while Shaun tried to kick him in the mouth. "And that's for breaking my dang foot." Then before Jander barely finished the sentence he spit the part of toe out and screamed, "POISON!!! I'm dying! I need anti-bacterial soap NOW!"   
Meanwhile dark is scanning the area to find someone to kill. And since there's no way to kill us, he looks straight at Shaun and grinned. "I'm going to kill you!!"  
While dark was chasing Shaun to the ends of the earth everyone was trying to help Jander. They gave him 2 million tons of anti-bacterial soap, but nothing helped. And then all of a sudden Jander turned into an angel that looked a lot like Access. And at the same time Crystal turned into an angel that looked like.. Fin. Crystala, which was now Crystal's name started flying after Shaun. And then another fairy popped out of no where I front of Crystala and said "I will grant you one wish."  
"YAY!! I want to go to Afghanistan with Jason."  
"Wish granted." And Jason and Crystala disappeared. Everyone was quiet for a while until Mamoru broke the silence. "So how about one of my speeches?" Mamoru asked. "No Way!" everyone replied..   
Dark slips behind a tree and all of a sudden Shauna jumps out from behind the tree. Everyone screams. AHHH!!! And everyone runs except for Mamoru, because he's stupid and he thinks that Shauna looks good and is in enticed by his beauty. And during this time while they're screaming Shauna pulls out a knife and starts chasing everyone with it. Then she stops by Mamoru. Mamoru being a nice guy in all says he's sorry for the others running and hugs her.. I mean him. And while hugging Mamoru, Shauna puts the knife through Mamoru's back and into his heart, and while he is enjoying his last few minutes of agony he says "But Shauna I LOVE YOU!!" After hearing this Shauna is disgusted. "Why couldn't I get a better guy?"   
Shauna knowing that she got to enjoy killing one person slipped back behind the tree. The rest of the people, including dark, come to the middle of the forest to see who's left. That would be Me, Ame, Guardian, Chibi-usa, Dark, Shauna, who I should say just happens to be dark in a C-cup bra, and Shaun who is somewhere at the ends of the earth.  
  
  
A/N: That's it! For now anyways. If we get like maybe 3 reviews we might post more if we don't we'll just give up on it! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
